A traditional supply voltage enhancement circuit cannot perform an adaptive adjustment automatically for enhancement capability of a supply voltage (i.e., VCOM voltage), and cannot meet the requirement of rated power input of a display panel, has a low practical value, and thus cannot provide a VCOM voltage having a normal voltage amplitude to the display panel.